


【MS/獸信】吸尘器还是吸我？

by SAaaaaaaMA



Category: Mayday (Taiwan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAaaaaaaMA/pseuds/SAaaaaaaMA
Summary: *R注意*无考据，时间线错乱，总之就是可能含有很多bug的脑洞产物……*怎么可能不ooc呢（叹气）
Relationships: Chen Hsin-hung | Ashin & Wen Shang-yi | Monster, Wen Shang-yi | Monster/Chen Hsin-hung | Ashin, 獸信
Kudos: 5





	【MS/獸信】吸尘器还是吸我？

陈信宏刚进门就被温尚翊按在玄关的时候脑子完全没转过来。  
诶、咦？怎么突然……  
在他还消化着冒出来的这几个字的时候，皮带已经被乒乒乓乓地解开了，温尚翊急躁地把它抽出来，丢在木地板上发出“啪”的一声。  
“不是，怪兽、等……”陈信宏堪堪连上语言神经，说实话他有点被他粗重的呼吸吓到；想着赶紧先问清楚怎么回事，却被人覆上裆部开始揉搓的动作滞住了声。  
“……等什么？”温尚翊压着嗓子开口，显然他也知道这里离房门是有多近，迟他们一步回房的蔡昇晏刚还在门外吵吵嚷嚷地走过；但靠北，他也是实在忍不住才会在这里就上手。  
“啊、呃，怎么就……忽然……呜、慢……”陈信宏有点硬了，他慌乱地撑着温尚翊靠过来的肩头制止，又惊慌地收回一只手捂住嘴里颤抖的叫声。  
“忽什么然？”温尚翊手上动作没停，不由分说地凑到陈信宏浑身上下唯一裸露的脖子右边。这个地方他盯了快一整个通告，终于能咬到了——  
“你知道你拍片的时候……眼神是有多想被吸吗？”

他们刚结束日立吸尘器的广告拍摄，说实话还挺轻松的，拎着小巧又轻便的亮红色吸尘器摆摆莫名其妙的打怪兽造型（是特效怪兽啦），再拍几个特写镜头就差不多了。期间温尚翊的一句“阿信的部分要认真拍”，还害得导演真就鸡蛋里挑起骨头，陈信宏恶狠狠地作势要把笑得狡诈的温尚翊吸进吸尘器里，也没逃过被抓住补拍了几个分镜的命运。  
可是他怎么想都想不起自己有摆过那、那种眼神，顶多是在温尚翊对着自己的吸尘器大喊“啊我的灵魂被吸走了”的时候坏笑着小声补了一句“还好不是别的东西被吸走”而已啊……

陈信宏已经想不清楚了。那当然啦，谁的蓝九被温尚翊吸住的时候还能想清楚事情啊！  
可是又觉得很不甘心……啊等下、他居然一边吸还一边玩他的毛！陈信宏呜咽一声，按住作乱的那只手，脸红红地瞪他：“喂……！嗯、不要玩……啊、很痒耶！”  
温尚翊抬眼看到奶凶奶凶的大猫居然满面潮红地凶他，忍不住笑了出来：“可是吸尘器就是要把猫毛吸干净啊……呼~”他轻轻吹了一下刚把玩的位置，满意地看到那处的毛发控制不住地颤抖起来——啊啦，猫咪今天也很敏感呀。

干，这人也太不要脸！陈信宏有点恼羞成怒，抓住温色鬼后脑的头发要他看着自己：“这、不是你的通告词吗？所以你说着那些，却在想这么下流的东西啊？阿你还有还讲过什么，‘一整天都一直想用吸尘器’……”  
他嘴太快，说到最后脑子跟上的时候又开始害羞，嗫嚅着说不下去。明明平日是多会讲黄腔的人，在真枪实弹上阵的时候却因为太羞耻而什么过火的都说不出来，温尚翊真是爱死他这点了。

不过当时那句话只是脱口而出，真的没有在想什么，神明作证。可坦荡如温怪兽，陈羞羞说不出口的话他是一定要给他接完的：“……啊，不就是一整天都想一直用吗？或者说，一整天都一直想……吸？”  
“……啊、嗯嗯……呜！”陈信宏刚扯他头发要他看他，那正好，温尚翊嘬他前端时猫咪隐忍不住的表情都可以看得清清楚楚。“因为吸尘器真的很好用啊……”他忍不住盯着他，一边细致地吮弄一边念起了背过的通告词。“极轻韧，超吸力……”他把那根整根含入，耸动双颊，用抽了真空的口腔去绞他。“深入死角，全面征服……”唇舌细细地卷过茎身凸起的筋脉、流畅凹进的冠状沟、光滑头部上内陷的缝隙，连柔软的囊袋都有用手好好揉捏着。“强劲动能，一吸即净……”

前面陈信宏还勉强能招架一会，到这个模式哪还撑得住？温尚翊用嘴又用手地去弄他，另一只手还钻进裤裆去摩挲他敏感的大腿内侧，他制止的话刚从嘴边飘出来，就被高涨的情潮逼成了一串难堪的喘息。放在温尚翊头发的手已经揪不住了，指尖被一阵一阵的快感麻得使不上力，条件反射地收缩着，腰也靠过来磨蹭起他的脑袋。啊，快射了吧……温尚翊坏心地轻笑，感受到嘴里的东西兴奋地弹动时，把它吐了出来。

“啊啊、呜，不要，为什么……”陈信宏快要哭了，他明明就差一点就能……他用发红的泪汪汪的猫猫眼望他，委屈地抽着气，一边急不可耐地用性器蹭起温尚翊的脸颊一边低低地哀求他：“阿、阿翊，快、我想射……呜呜……”  
“想射吼？阿那你是不是也要帮我吸？不是还讲了‘好想把我吸掉’这种话？”温尚翊倒是不紧不慢，两根指头轻轻搓起发涨流水的前端。真可爱，它的主人和它一样在流眼泪耶。  
“嗯、嗯，好，帮你、帮你吸……现在先，呜、让我……”陈信宏才没心思去想他是不是有漏掉“用吸尘器”几个字，他现在只想赶紧解决自己的事情。  
而温尚翊也很快如他所愿。他高潮的时候呻吟真是捂都捂不住，还好之前有记得把衣领叼进嘴里；快感过载的表情扭成一团，身体也是抖得像筛糠一样，把积攒数日的东西断断续续地全抖进温尚翊嘴里，抖得一滴都不剩。  
也算是一吸即净了。

温尚翊满意地砸了咂嘴，问他：“怎么样？怪兽牌吸尘器的使用体验，赞爆了吼？”陈信宏软着腿靠进他怀里，嘴却又硬起来：“烂爆了……哪有人用自己的代言当情趣的啊！”（虽然他承认确实有让他兴奋就是了）“变态北七，正常的宣传词不就只剩下‘轻量化’一句了耶！你让我怎么念啊？”  
“阿我怎么感觉这句也是形容拎杯的？”温尚翊嘿嘿笑了两声，“轻量化，‘方便灵活’，阿信的专属‘无线吸尘器’。随时都可以帮你‘吸吸’哦！”  
“闭嘴啦！色狼！”  
“阿爽完就翻脸不认人了啊？阿信什么时候帮色狼吸吸呢？”  
“闪啦！”

吸了吗？当然还是吸了啦。阿不然你是觉得温怪兽有可能放过他吗？  
不过搞到第二天六点才睡过去的事就是后话了。  
而且到最后陈信宏也没搞清楚他到底哪个眼神让温尚翊觉得他很想被吸耶。

——end——


End file.
